An Adventure to Remember
by SilentAngel33
Summary: It seemed to be a normal day. Of course, many adventures begin with a normal day. However, it became anything but. Transported to a different world, Jacob must deal with being thrown into another place, where it seems like all the rules have changed. What will occur to our brave hero? May change to M at a later time, because MGQ.
1. A Normal Day

**Hello. This is my first fanfiction. I know, great game to choose for my first one. I thought that it might be easy to make one on this, considering the way the game was. If you want to see my OC's bio, it is on my page. I am not sure how this will turn out, but I am hoping that it will go well.**

* * *

It had started out as a normal day at Beacon for Jacob.

It had been turning into a beautiful spring day, where the birds were singing and the flowers were blooming. He woke up early, per usual. He normally woke up much earlier than the rest of his team, as he had been conditioned to do when he was in the white fang. Jacob then proceeded to do his morning warm-ups, which included stretching, push-ups, sit-ups, and running. After all this he went back, and took a quick shower.

When Jacob got out, his teammates were all starting to wake up. Jacob grabbed his backpack, as well as all of his weapons. Jacob then turned to his teammates and cheerily said, "Good morning!" to which his teammates replied with grumbled curses about Jacob being a "Damn morning person." Jacob laughed at this, and headed outside. While outside, he started to look around.

He enjoyed life in beacon. As it was currently, he had been accepted, even with his dark past. At least he had been accepted by his team. He hadn't told many other people about his time in the terrorist group known as the White Fang, and he felt like the people didn't really need to know. The information was not necessary to the current situation, except for his teammates, because he needed to know they trusted him, and as their leader, the group needed to know that he trusted them. It was a give and take kind of relationship, but it worked out in the end.

Jacob heard a voice behind him say his name. "Jacob!" It sounded calm, but had a joyous undertone. When Jacob turned around, he saw the headmaster, Ozpin. Apparently, with the sun coming out just over the horizon with a magnificent shine, even the headmaster could not hide all delight of how wonderful this day was. Jacob acknowledged the headmaster with a nod and said, "Hello headmaster. Why are you out so early on this spring day?" Ozpin said "I am just taking a morning walk. I could ask you about the same thing." Jacob smiled and said, "It is a habit of mine for a long time that I wake up early, do some warm-ups, and just stop and smell the roses for a short bit." Ozpin nodded, and then said, "Oh yes, I wanted to give you a small mission, which shouldn't take more than just you. I saw some sort of yellow mist just outside of the Emerald Forest. Maybe you could quickly run over there and check it out for me."

Jacob decided to check it out, and quickly rushed over to the area of the emerald forest that he had been directed to. There was a strange mist in that area. It wasn't a normal color, which would have been white. It was more yellow, like Ozpin said it would be. From his smell, though, Jacob could tell that it was not poisonous. There was also some sort of power imitating from it, as if it was pulling Jacob towards it.

With his curious nature, Jacob decided to go into it. He pulled out his twin katanas, and started walking into the mist. After he stepped ten steps into the mist, he felt like there was something very wrong with this mist. He turned to run out, but when he took the first step back, his foot did not contact the ground that had been behind him. It contacted nothing but open air, and the thought that something was definitely wrong flashed through his head.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

 **Congratulations! You have made it through my first chapter. This seems rather short. At least it does to me. I will write more in later ones, as this is just an introduction to the story. Send me anything I could do better, and I will try to do so. Anyways, till next time, I will bid you all adieu.**

 **-SilentAngel33**


	2. A Short Talk

**Hello, and welcome to the second chapter. I will make this quick. This is where he enters the world of MGQ. Putting it bluntly, this chapter will show what you can most likely expect from this, but it will most likely stay at T except maybe when the fights get harder and Jacob will start getting hit. That most likely will be at Nanabi, because he will be hit at Granberia, but seriously, when does Granberia use those attacks. Anyways, let us continue to the story.**

* * *

"Jacob?"

A voice pierced through his unconsciousness.

"Jacob?"

What was that voice? It was feminine, but somewhat arrogant, prim and proper. He had heard it used many times by Nobles from Atlas, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to get into a conversation with this person.

"Jacob, if you do not answer me, I will smite you with heavenly lightning."  
THAT got Jacob to open his eyes and get up. He then proceeded to look around. What he was seeing was a place that seemed to be in the clouds. It was shining with a bright light. This place seems like a version of heaven. He could also see a few angels in the distance, but not close enough to see what they were doing.

"JACOB PAY ATTENTION!"  
Lighting struck right in front of him, causing him to leap back and draw his swords. He looked at who was talking. This person seemed like an angel, but more regal. This must be some sort of goddess or something. She was dressed in a flowing white gown, with white wings on her back, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She had a crown on her head. The face she was making at Jacob seemed like she was rather annoyed with him. Yes, definitely some sort of goddess.

"What do you want?"  
This goddess looked at Jacob with an even more annoyed face then she was before when she used the lightning bolt.

"You will speak to me with reverence, puny mortal. I am the goddess Illias. Many, many years ago, in a time man cannot comprehend, I created this world. First was the earth, sky, and sea. Then the animals, birds, and insects. Finally, I created humanity."  
Jacob looked into her face and said, "So you created everything. What does that have to do with me?"

Illias glared at Jacob and said, "I was getting to that." Illias then got into a regal position and continued. "While creating humanity, I had many failures. These failures are monsters… a truly detestable existence. Monsters are nothing but evil. They will seduce humans to commit forbidden acts. Sometimes committing great acts of violence."

Jacob looked at her incredulously. "They seemed like you were talking about Grimm until you talked about the monsters seducing men."

Illias then looked at Jacob square in the eye and said, "They are just as bad. Oh Jacob, I would have not sent for a person from your world if I didn't need one. In this world, there is a being called the monster lord. If you kill her, the monsters will all be forced to go back into the dark pits where they came from. Be warned, though. Not since Heinrich, the greatest of heros, has a man been able to defeat the Monster Lord."

"But people from your world can do it, right? If a person has done it before, they can do it again." Jacob felt like this was dragging him into a problem he was not needed in. Sure, the equation could be more easily solved with him in it, but he was not needed to solve this dilemma. "And also, why was I the one you picked? There are many more able bodied people than me in my world."

Illias looked annoyed again. "I was planning to have a person do it, but he got defeated almost strait off the bat, and I felt like I didn't want to put my trust in him. Also, the reason why you were chosen is you were the only one who stepped through the portal."  
Him being curious made it so he was the one chosen for the job? If only he didn't have the habit of waking up so early and going on a walk.

Jacob then looked at her and said, "OK, I am ready. Anything else before I go?"  
Illias then closed her eyes and said, "There is one more thing. The way the monsters fight here are different than any other place. The monsters here fight by physically raping their victims. Luckily, I know of your aura, and even though it still works the same way for you when fighting, it will only drain some of your aura if something happens, it won't make you collapse in exhaustion. Your worlds fighting style does make the rules change for you, but the bending of the rules still leaves some aspect of the rules left."  
"….."

Jacob stared at her for a few seconds, not believing what he had just heard. After the few seconds of awkward silence, he then said plainly, "Send me back home please."

Illias then smirked and said, "Too late, you already agreed to help. BYE!"

Jacob woke up confused. He looked around. He was on the outskirts of a forest, sitting underneath a tree. He still had everything with him, like his swords, his hookshot, and his scroll and headphones. He also was wearing a hat, which he guessed was hiding his ears, but his tail was still there, as open as ever. He also found that he had a huge moneybag with him. It must have been given to him for his quest. He looked out of the forest and noticed a village.

Jacob, seeing that he had nothing better to do, started to walk over to it. When he got in the village, Jacob noticed that people were giving him strange looks. He walked over to an older man and asked why that was. The old man looked him up and down, finally settling his gaze on Jacobs tail. That tail looks like a kitsune's tail. Why do you have it?"

Jacob wasn't sure what a kitsune was, but he was pretty sure that the villagers didn't like them, whatever they were. He decided to go with a tried and true excuse. "I lost a bet, and I was forced to wear this because of said bet." The old man then nodded his head, and said, "You were an idiot to take a bet about wearing a fox tail to Illias village, but it is understandable." The old man then turned away and continued on with his work.

Suddenly, Jacob heard a commotion. He then heard one word. "MONSTER!" When he heard that, he ran over to where everyone was running away from, and asked a villager, "where did you see it?" the villager responded, "I saw it in the forest, coming towards the village!" Jacob then ran into the forest. When he was a short ways in, he heard something behind him. He around and saw a… something. He wasn't sure what. It looked like a female made entirely out of slime. He ran up to it, drawing his swords.

"Hahaha, a delicious looking boy showed up!"

Jacob looked at the thing in horror. "What the fuck are you?"

* * *

 **Yet again, thank you for reading my story. I actually had fun writing this. The next one will most likely be the fight, as well as him meeting up with Alice. Make sure to stay tuned for that! Until next time!**

 **-SilentAngel33**


	3. The Fight

**Hello again! I have another chapter for you, but I would like to say a few things first. First off, I changed Jacob's theme music, just because I wanted to use Guardian for something else later on. Another thing, I think I am over reacting, but I am surprised so many people have read it so far. Thanks for the support there, and thanks to the people who have followed and favorited me. ANYWAYS, on to the story!**

* * *

"What the fuck are you?"

Jacob stared at the slime in horror, never seeing anything like it before in his life. It was blue, looked like a girl, and seemed to be trying to look human, but failing at that, miserably.

The slime… thing pouted. "That's mean! I am a slime girl. Why are you being so racist against me?" She then smiled and said, "Am I the first monster you've seen, by any chance?"

Jacob instantly regretted his previous statement. "I am so sorry. I just never have seen anything like you before. Please don't get upset. I should be the last person discriminating against another person. And yes, you are, in fact, the first monster I have ever seen."  
The slime girl giggled, her viscous body jiggling as she laughed. She then said "Thank you for apologizing. Now, let me rape you."

Jacob stared at her for a second, remembering what Illias had told him about monster girls raping men.

"I think I shall rescind my apology and just beat the shit out of you. You are a fucking PEDOPHILE."

The slime girl looked at Jacob and said, "Hey, you are over thirteen. That is not pedophilia."

Jacob then looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Umm, isn't it eighteen?"  
The slime girl giggled, and said, "Nope, thirteen."

"Well, still, I do NOT want my virginity taken away by you, or ANYONE who I just met." Jacob pulled out his swords and got ready to fight the slime girl. He then quickly remembered to press the play button on his scroll, just to get into his zone.

 _Cue theme music_

The slime girl looked really confused. "What is that? What did you do? Normally, there is music for when you get into a fight and during the fight. That is neither."

Jacob stood up and looked at her. "Umm, it's my theme music. I always put it on when I am about to fight. It makes me get into the fight more. Kind of like it gets me in my zone. I use my scroll to play it." Jacob looked at her, and then looked away, somewhat embarrassed.

"Scrolls don't play music. You can't do anything fun with a scroll. They are only paper and only have words on them." The slime girl was really confused. She also wasn't sure she wanted to mess with this person. He seemed a bit strong for her.

"Maybe primitive scrolls are like that, but this scroll plays music, you can play games on it, and you can call your friends with it." Jacob then took it out and looked at it, and seeing that there was no connection, put it back into his pocket. "Or it would be able to if there were any towers in the area, which there aren't."

The slime girl looked at what Jacob had just taken out, to his face. "Are you retarded? Because you are not making any sense whatsoever."  
Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are we going to continue talking, or are we going to fight? You are currently vexing me."

The slime girl then smiled and said, "Teehee, time to eat!" and proceeded to try and grab Jacob's foot with her slime. Jacob then looked down and easily jumped out of the way. He looked at the slime girl strait in the face. "You suck at fighting, don't you?"

The slime girl yet again got a pouty look on her face and said, "Why didn't you just take my slime wrap? I promise it would feel good."  
Jacob then looked her square in the face and said, "Because I would rather not be raped please. Thank you."

The slime girl then started reaching out a slime tentacle, which was going for a place Jacob would rather not let her touch. Jacob quickly slashed off the slime tentacle.

"It wasn't your turn! You have to wait your turn to attack." The slime girl whined, glaring at Jacob.

"It was my turn! You took two turns in a row! And plus, who takes turns in a fight? That's just nonsense!" Jacob said in an exasperated voice. "You know what? Screw it!" Jacob then dropped his swords, and proceeded to sprint forward, one arm out, and clothesline the slime girl, causing her head to fly off into a tree. Jacob glanced disgustedly at his arm, which was now covered in slime, when he noticed that the slime girls body had turned into a slime puddle when he knocked the head off.

"Oh my God! Did I kill her? Was she so weak that I killed her with one punch?" The slime then started pooling towards the tree the head had hit. The splattered slime that had been the head slid down the tree, and went into the rest of the slime puddle.

Suddenly, a head came out of the slime puddle. It was the slime girl's head.

The head said, "You meanie!" and the puddle began to pool away from me, as Jacob heard the slime girl crying.

After she left, Jacob went back, and picked up his swords. Jacob then scanned the forest, seeing if there were any more monsters about. He saw none. Suddenly, he heard a distant explosion, which sounded like it came from the sky. Looking up, Jacob saw some sort of meteor falling from the sky. Jacob also saw it was landing close by. It eventually was lost from sight when he heard something impact the ground close by. Jacob then decided to head towards where the meteor had landed.

At the place it had landed, there was a large crater. He slowly crept up to the crater, and in it he saw a purple snake faunus. At least, that is what it seemed to me. She was beautiful, with nice hair and a pretty face. Her breasts were rather large as well, and were not really covered up by much, so Jacob averted his eyes respectively. She seemed to have too much snake in her to be a normal snake faunus, as her entire lower body was snake. Also, she seemed to have horns coming out of the back of her head, but the horns were strange, not like any horns Jacob had seen before.

Jacob quickly slid down, the situation seeming grim. Almost no one could withstand a fall like that, judging from the crater that had been made. He checked her for a pulse, which he found, as well as he checked her breathing, which was normal. This must be a powerful person, to fall from such a height and suffer little to no damage. Jacob then tentatively touched her arm.

Quicker than he could see, she grabbed his arm and opened her eyes groggily.

Jacob jumped, waking this person

Her eyes then fixate on Jacob, and she let go of his arm as she gets up.

She then gets a nonchalant look on her face as she asks one question. "Where am I?"

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you again for reading my story. I know the fight scene in this one was more talking than actually fighting, but in the game, the fight scene takes less time than the actual conversations that take place during it, and I was somewhat having fun with the conversation that played out in my head. Anyways, I still am taking all criticism, and am happy you guys are along for the ride.**

 **-SilentAngel33**


	4. The Snake Faunus

**First off, sorry about not updating. I was hoping on updating weekly, but I had problems with school the last few weeks. Being a senior in high school can bring unintended problems, but hey, I can work through them.**

 **Other than that, I don't have much to say, other than thank you all for your support, and I am amazed at how many people actually have read this. I wrote this thinking that it would be fun to do, but there has been many people who have actually read my story through. I thank y'all for that.**

 **Also, I have been forgetting to do this, but I don't own anything or anyone, except for Jacob, of course.**

 **Without further adieu, I bring you to my story.**

* * *

Jacob stared at her for a moment. Her voice was somewhat melodic, if not stern. Her face had a no nonsense type look to it, making Jacob want to tell this woman the truth.

"I truly have no clue. I think the people in the village said that it was named Illias Village?"

The woman then closed her eyes and said in a somewhat annoyed voice, "I was blown to such a place? That damn girl... what crazy strength." She then opened her eyes and asked, "Anyways, who and what are you. You look like a man, but you smell like a mix of a man and a Kitsune."

Jacob then answered, "My name is Jacob. If you have that good of smell, I might as well not hide it. I am a fox Faunus."

At the word Faunus she raised her eyebrow. "What is a Faunus?"

Jacob answered her and said, "It is a part human part animal hybrid. Wait, are you not a Faunus?"

Her eyebrows went together as she sounded very peeved. "I am not. I am a lamia. A monster."

Jacob laughed nervously, and said, "Umm, if you are a monster, I would rather not lose my virginity yet please."

The woman then looked at Jacob and said, "No, I will not rape you. You are a bit too interesting for me to do that just yet. Though, you do smell delicious." She licks her lips with a smack.

Jacob then asked, "I told you my name. What is yours?"

"My name is Aliphese Fateburn XVI. However, you may call me Alice. I am a wandering gourmet, and I am hoping to taste all the exotic foods I find. I have decided I am taking you with me."

Alice, with her tail still coiled around Jacob, started moving in a random direction. Jacob spoke up, saying, "Wait! We don't even know where we are going. Also, if we are going on a journey, won't we need provisions?"

At the moment provisions was mentioned, Alice stopped dead in her tracks. "Hmm, you're right. We need food." Alice let Jacob go, and then she told him, "Go get food, get directions, and then we are leaving."

Jacob then asked, "Do I have no say in this?"

The lamia then looked at him, and said, "Of course you do. You can either agree, or I get to rape you and leave you here."

Jacob then sighed and said, "Fine, fine. I'll go get some food and directions."

When Jacob went into the village, he noticed no one was outside. He went into a shop, and asked for alot of travel rations, and directions to the next town.

The shopkeeper replied with, "There is a path to Illiasberg. It is the next place you will want to go to. Did you see what happened to the slime girl?"

Jacob then said, "Yeah, someone drove her off. I wasn't able to get a good look at who it was though. Anyways, goodbye." Jacob hurried out to where he said he would meet up with Alice. She was there, and she looked annoyed.

"Are you done shopping? Then let's leave."

Alice then turned around and started slithering away. Jacob called out, "The path to the next Village is the other way."

The lamia sent him a look that could kill, and started slithering the opposite way. Jacob started following her, wondering how this relationship would end up.

So their adventure began. Other than some snide remarks made by Alice, there wasn't that much talking, as Jacob was more observing this new world he was in. It looked so much like a forest from his world, he could have mistaken it for his world if he didn't know that it was a different one. He sighed. Would he ever see his world again?

He turned back to Alice and asked, "Hey, why are you being so quiet?" As he started asking the question, he saw the answer. She had vanished without a trace.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this! I technically got it done over the weekend, so I technically did what I was planning on doing. Thank God for three day weekends. Anyways, I just would like to say thanks for all the support, and see y'all later readers!**


	5. The Story Revealed

**Heeeey guys. Sorry for not updating for a short while. I had a lot of things happening in my life. Eventually, I just decided, I need to put out another chapter. It has been too long. And so here it is. Now, just like I have said before, I do not hold the rights to RWBY, or MGQ. Let us now get into the story! This story has been changed to M, because it is getting to that point with the themes.**

* * *

Jacob looked around, but still did not see Alice. He shrugged and yelled out her name a few times. When she did not come after that, he turned, and saw what seemed to be, at first glance, a beautiful woman. She had what looked to be full brown clothing, blond hair, and gray eyes. However, as always, the second glance proved more telling than the first. Her bottom half looked kind of like a slug. He felt his eye twitch.

The slug girl spoke up, saying, "A traveler? Not baptized either? You look delicious."

'Well,' Jacob though, while looking at the sky, 'I should have guessed that this one might not have had much of a different mindset than the previous one. Anyways, let's get this over with.'

He looked back at the slug girl, who was slowly moving towards him. She had lifted up her skirt, which had a fleshy underneath. She spoke up, saying, "You look delicious. While tasting my sticky mucus, I will let you come over and over again."

Yet again, Jacob felt his eye twitching. He didn't really want to fight this monster, but it looked like she wouldn't leave him alone.

Jacob sighed, rather exasperated with what this monster was forcing him to do. He took out his swords, and swung with the blunt sides right for the slug girl's midriff. He struck home, causing the slug girl to cry out in pain. He had gotten through some of her defense. However, when he tried pulling his swords back, that was a fully different story.

"What? Why the fuck am I not able to pull my sword back?"

The slug girl, though she had her breath knocked out of her, laughed. "Tee hee, they have gotten stuck in my sticky mucus. You won't be able to pull them away."

"Well… fuck."

The slug girl reached out and tried to grab his arm, but he lept back. She pouted, saying, "Why are you not letting me rape you. It will feel just as good for you as me, if not better."

Jacob shot back with, "Woman, I told the last person I fought the same thing. You are a pedophile for trying to rape me, and I want to stay a virgin for a while longer. OK? You fine with that?"

The slug girl thought for a second, and then said, "No." and started to go towards Jacob again. Jacob sighed, and said, "I really didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Jacob then rushed forward, grabbing the slug girl's face and slamming it into the ground. He could feel the mucus coming up his arm, but he didn't care. He turned on his semblance, and started draining this slug girl of her energy. She yelped, and asked, "What are you doing?" To which Jacob said, "I am incapacitating you."

He felt most of the slug girl's energy drain from her, and then he felt her body disappear. Jacob looked down, and she was gone. He flipped out, since he had never sucked a person until they disappeared. And she still had energy when she vanished. So where did she go?

Jacob picked up both of his swords and wiped the mucus off of them. While doing that, Jacob heard someone making a slithery approach. He turned, and was face to face with Alice.

Jacob said, "Excuse me, but, where, pray tell, did you run off to? You weren't scared of an ickle slug girl, were you?"

Alice said huffily, "I did not 'run' anywhere. I just don't want other monsters to see me."

Jacob's eyebrows went together, and he said "Really? And why is that?"

Alice said, "None of your business."

They walked a bit more, and she said, "Well, there is one thing about your fight I would like to know."

Jacob replied, "And what might that be?" To which Alice replied, "Well, how did you seal the slug girl?"

Jacob blinked, not understanding. Alice explained, "Sealing is when you seal a monster's true power away into a weaker form. You turned that slug girl into an actual slug. And I would like to know how."

Jacob then said, in a rather snarky voice, "You were watching the entire fight go down? And you didn't help me? Why did you not help? Or are you just that much of a bi-"

Alice cut him off, saying, "Don't be hasty. I am not your companion or ally. I am just an observer. If you get turned into a meal for a monster, do not expect me to come running to your aid, because I won't."

Jacob muttered to himself while rolling his eyes, "That and you can't run. You are missing a vital part of the body in order to do that action." When he looked back, she was glaring daggers at him. He sighed, and said, "Well, I don't really need your help anyways. I will do fine on my own."

Alice then looked at the sky, and said, "Well, it is almost time to set up camp. What are we having for dinner?" To which Jacob replied "I thought you were not my companion or ally. Why should I feed you?"

Alice glared at him, and stated bluntly, "The alternative is I eat you." To which Jacob replied with, "Fair enough."

Jacob set up camp, and started to cook a stew he had learned how to make when out on missions. He then sat down and waited for it to cook. While he was sitting down, he heard Alice say, "You still haven't answered my question. How did you seal that slug girl?"

Jacob sighed, and said, "Well, do you want the longer version or the shorter version?" To which Alice replied with, "I am not going anywhere."

Jacob nodded, and said, "Well, here is my story. In my world, there are two races. Faunus and Humans. The Faunus are like me. Part human part animal. I am a fox Faunus. At the age of eight, I learned to hate humans for murdering my parents. There was a rally that Faunus' had put together, since they wanted equal rights to humans. However, the humans didn't want to have any of it. My parents were not even a part of the rally, but the police shot and killed them. After that, I joined a terrorist group known as the white fang. They are an anti-human terrorist group, seeking to put Faunus in their rightful place above the humans."

At this point Alice interrupted, saying, "So they are like the opposite of Illias Cruz? They are a terrorist anti-monster group." To which Jacob replied with, "Sure. I guess."

Jacob continued, "Since I was trained from a young age, I grew somewhat skilled. This was when I learned how to use my Semblance. That was what you saw me use just then. I have the ability to suck energy out of other people and transfer it into myself. However, I need to do it rather slow, or I will drain myself of all of my energy by overusing it. Anyways, eventually my eyes were opened, and I decided to not go against the humans, but try and help both sides in the conflict by joining up with a school to teach me about how to use my powers to help both races as a whole."

Alice was quiet for a few minutes. Jacob took the stew off, and gave them both rather large helpings. Alice then said, "You said that sealing people quickly takes a lot out of you? Wouldn't that make your power useless in battles with more than one person, where you would either leave yourself wide open for a while or take yourself out by sucking up their power quickly?"

Jacob replied, "Yes, that is why I don't use it much."

Alice suddenly pulled out a sword. Jacob stared at it for a few seconds. It looked hideous. He asked, "First off, what is that. It looks like a crime against nature. And second off, where were you keeping that? Up your butt and around the corner?"

Alice glared at him, and said, while slithering towards him, "You can use this to seal monsters away, so you can use your full ability, and not be afraid of killing them. I saw you holding back against that slug girl. And anyways, where I was keeping it is privileged information."

Jacob rolled his eyes, and said "OK, but I use my katanas. Not a broadswoard." To which Alice said, "That is easily remedied."

She took his katanas, and in a flash of bright light, made the broadsword disappear, and made the katanas look the same way as the broadsword. Even his chain had a strange new pattern now. He yelped, and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KATANAS?"

Alice said, "I just gave them the same properties as my sword. It is much better this way, wouldn't you say? And anyways, you are being too loud. I think it is time for you to go to sleep." Jacob saw Alice's eyes flash, and everything else was black.

* * *

 **Yay! Finished! Anyways, thank you all for your support; I am amazed at how many people have read my story. Anyways, I am putting up a poll on whether or not you guys want to see a Alice lemon at the hotel in the next chapter, or not. Anyways, if y'all don't see a poll on my page, I probably am an idiot and don't understand how. Anyways, this is Silent Angel, and until next time, farewell.**


	6. A Painful Fight

**Hello. I know I said I would put a lemon in here if people asked, but then I realized two things. One, I am going to put the lemon in the next chapter, because there was already too many things to write in this one before I get to the lemon, and two, I remembered I am going to have to write people's attacks pretty soon, and there will be no way of getting out of that. Anyways, thank you all for the support. Yet again, I own nothing but Jacob, for he is a slave for me to control.**

* * *

Jacob woke up at the normal time, which was six thirty. He started doing his push-ups, sit-ups, etc. When he got finished with all of his warm ups, it was roughly seven. He decided that was as good a time as any to making breakfast.

Alice was curled up next to a tree. He walked over, and said, in a loud voice, "Alice, wake up. The mornings half over, and we haven't even eaten breakfast yet. Get your rear in gear."

Alice woke up, looked at Jacob with sleep filled eyes, and said, "What's with all this noise so early in the morning?" She then rubbed her sleep filled eyes, and said, "I am seriously regretting ever deciding to travel with you. Anyways, make me something to eat."

Jacob rolled his eyes, and said, "Do you think of anything other than food? Anyways, it is almost done. I have some sausages, hotcakes, and scrambled eggs."

Alice nodded, and when the food was done, they both sat down to eat. It was a rather good meal, if Jacob said so himself. Which he did. "That meal was rather nice, actually." "Hm. I agree." Alice stated flatly. Jacob raised his eyebrow, and said, "Did you just compliment me?" After he said that, Alice rolled her eyes. "Even an idiot can get something right every once in awhile."

Jacob shrugged. They then packed their stuff, and continued towards the next town. Jacob looked at their map, and estimated that they should arrive there just before evening. He looked up from it, and struck up a conversation with Alice.

Jacob looked over at Alice, and asked,"Anyways, other than watching my fabulous adventure play out, what reason do you have to travel around with me?" Alice replied, "I am going around as a food connoisseur. I am excited to go to Illiasburg, because of an amazing food that they have there. The Sutherland Inn at Illiasburg is known for their Happiness Honey Filled Ama-ama Dango. Any gourmet would salivate at the thought of tasting such a magnificent food item such as that one."  
Jacob nodded, saying under his breath, "I should have guessed it would be food related."

They continued traveling, passing a strange plant in the middle of the road. However, Jacob payed it no heed, as it might just be a plant native to this world. No need to inspect it. He wanted to get to Illiasburg as fast as possible.

Alice appeared next to Jacob, startling him a bit. "You ignored it? That was smart."

Jacob looked at her for a second, and then asked, "Wait, you were gone? And what did I ignore?" "I hid because there was a chance of combat. The plant in the middle of the road back there was a monster."

Jacob looked back, and shrugged. "Well, there is no reason to attack it. It doesn't seem to be hurting anyone." And with that, he turned and continued walking to Illiasburg.

They stopped on a cliff near Illiasburg. Jacob turned to Alice, and said, "Well, here we are. However, it seems like people here do not enjoy the presence of monsters. Is there any way you could possibly…" Jacob trailed off, not wanting to insult her.

Alice glared at him, and said, "I do not like having to be a human. Why should I have to take on the form of a human?"

Jacob thought about this for a second, and then smiled evilly. "If you don't turn into a human, you will never get your Ama-ama Dangos."

Alice glared at him for a straight minute, and then without speaking a word, turned into a human. He felt itchy on his head and his butt, but when he went to scratch his head, he noticed something. His fox ears were gone. "If I have to look totally human, you do too." Alice said annoyedly. Jacob shrugged, and they went into the city.

The first thing Jacob noticed about the city was how empty it was. There was nobody anywhere. All of the houses were fully closed up. Jacob looked over at Alice. "I would think in a city like this, there would be quite a bit of bussle, even in the evening." When he said that, Alice looked around, and replied, "Yes, it is a bit strange."

As they got near to the center of town, Jacob saw some sort of commotion. He got to cover, and looked around. Alice was gone, which was an amazing sign. Jacob sighed. He could already tell this wouldn't be fun.

Jacob crept up until he was on the outskirts of the town center. What he saw amazed him. It was a lizard Faunus with a large sword. She had beaten about twenty people, who were all on the ground at her feet. He could hear them groaning. There were three more people fighting, but none of them stood a chance. They were taken down like trash.

Suddenly, he heard the lizard Faunus yell out, "Well? Are you just going to watch while I take control of this city? Or is one of you going to be a hero and try to face me? Well? Hurry up and decide!"

It took Jacob about a millisecond to decide what he planned on doing. He stood straight up, and started walking towards the lizard Fausus. When he got right up to her, he said, "Excuse me miss, but you are disturbing the peace, and that is not ok. I am going to have to ask you to leave this city. If you would be so kind."

This shocked the woman, who looked at Jacob for a couple seconds. She then asked, "Is that all you have to say to me? Please go?" To which Jacob responded with pulling his swords out, grimacing at how they were no longer beautiful, but ugly, and he said, "If you don't leave, I will evict you."

The woman's eyes lingered on the blades for a second, like she had seen them before. Maybe she had seen the broadsword that they were combined with. Either way, however, she picked up her sword, and said, "Well then, I guess we are going to fight, aren't we? Comeon! I will even let you go first."

Jacob smiled, thinking that her cockyness would be her undoing. He rushed forward, and did an overhead swing with both Katanas. Suddenly, Granberia vanished. He felt something trip him, causing him to fall on his back.

Granberia had appeared behind him. He shot to his feet. Granberia looked at him, and said, "You're still green. I commend you for your bravery for coming out after most of the adults were hiding, but still. It was foolish. You are young, so a mistake like that is to be expected."

Jacob tried to come up with a witty comeback, but just blurted out, "I am not green. You're green. Haven't you seen your scales recently?"

Before he could contemplate the full range of his stupidity, he felt a huge force hit into his stomach. Next thing he knew, he was in quite a bit of pain, and the woman was holding him up against a wall. She said in an annoyed tone, "Anyways, where did you get those swords." Jacob replied, "I made them." Which he had. He technically forged the original versions of the swords himself. However, the snake woman was not happy with that answer, and so he felt a lightning quick knee to the stomach.

The lady asked again, "Where did you get those swords?" Jacob replied, "A friend gave them to me." Which he was rewarded with another knee.

Her voice was dead serious. "Where did you get those swords." Jacob wheezed, and said, "Ok, the original swords were forged by me. They were turned into these monstrosities by some ass-hole I met yesterday. Are you happy, ass-hole?" He received another knee. He was pretty sure all of his internal organs in that area had exploded by now. Suddenly, he heard Alice say behind Granberia, "Excuse me, Granberia? What are you doing?" Granberia dropped Jacob, and turned, with a look of shock on her face. "Y… you?" She then fell to one knee. Jacob continued to wheeze on the ground, feeling pain like he had never felt it before. Granberia said, "I was going to destroy these annoying heros." Alice said, "And on whose orders?" "I decided to on my own."

Alice looked at her with an annoyed face, and said, "Go away you annoyance." Granberia started stammering, "But if I go now, more heroes will show up!" Alice said, even more annoyed, "I told you to go away. If you keep on going berserk like this, how am I going to be able to eat the Ama-ama Dangos?"

Granberia continued, "I could just take over the city first if you want something like that!" Alice looked at her with a pained expression, and she said, "How can I go sightseeing with such an unsightly event going on. And also, is this how you show your loyalty Granberia? Making me repeat myself three times? I told you to _go away_."

Granberia closed her eyes in submission, and said, "If that is your will. Then, if you will excuse me." And with that, Granberia vanished without a trace.

Alice walked over to Jacob, and started to stand him up. When she did, Jacob said, "Aww, you do care." Suddenly, he felt a blow right to the top of the head, knocking him back down. He started to get back up, and, seeing Alice leaving him, started to follow.

* * *

 **I am so thankful for all the support. As I said before, lemon in next chapter. Thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day, readers.**


	7. The Sutherland Inn

**OMG I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I had a horrible problem. I have chronic laziness. Anyways, thank you all for following my story, and here is the next part of An Adventure to Remember! I hope you like it, and don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

Jacob sighed, and ran forward to catch up with Alice. He caught up with her, and struck up a conversation.

"Um, Alice?" When he said that, he noticed that she was avoiding his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he continued. "I think you were amazing back there, if you want to know."

Alice's eyes flashed, but Jacob wasn't able to tell what emotion they were flashing with. Confusion? "Is that it!? That is all you have to say after that happened!? You really are an idiot aren't you?"

Jacob was taken aback by her harsh words. "Well, that is the last time I ever try to compliment you." Jacob did have more to say, but he didn't want to voice his thoughts. However, judging from how she ordered the other woman around, Jacob was guessing she would have to be up there in strength.

Suddenly, behind him, Jacob heard a man's voice. It was tentative, and cautious. "Is… Is she gone? Did that monster… run away?"

Jacob suddenly heard a woman call out, "Those two over there! I didn't see exactly what happened, but it looks like that woman and that boy drove her away!" Jacob turned towards the woman's voice, only to see a huge group of villagers coming out of their houses and running over to swarm him and Alice.

Jacob heard many people talking at once, thanking them, saying that if they had come any later, the city would have become a monster city, and asking how someone so young could drive away such a powerful monster.

Jacob was totally lost. He looked at Alice, and then turned back to the crowd. "It was a harsh fight, but in the end, she retreated." After being surrounded for a small amount of time, the villagers went back to their normal day to day.

Alice said, "Anyway, Citizen A! Over there! I need to ask you something."

The citizen in question turned and said, "Excuse me, but my name is Cervantes." "Citizen A, where is the Sutherland Inn?" Citizen A scratched his head, and said, "Just head west from here, and you will see it."

Alice and Jacob started heading west. 'That inn seems like it will be too expensive.' Jacob sighed, but he kept that thought to himself

Alice turned to Jacob and said, "Anyways, we know where we are staying tonight!" She seemed so happy that Jacob didn't want to burst her bubble with the crushing reality of the situation.

* * *

When the inn came into view, it was a lot nicer than Jacob thought it would be for being so old. Jacob walked over to check the cost, and stopped dead in his tracks when he entered. There was a sign at the check in place saying it cost over two million gold per person. Jacob blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. "God damn that is a lot. Alice, we can't stay here. It costs a metric fuckton!"

Alice blinked at Jacob, and said, "What is a metric Fuckton?" "It is about half as much as a royal Fuckton. Anyways, forget about that. Look at the price!" Alice looked at it, and cursed under her breath. "If I knew this would happen, I would have just let Granberia take over."

Suddenly, a soldier pushed past the two like he owned the place. He walked over to the reception desk, and said, "Hey owner! I'm a hero! Give me a hero's rate at this place." The owner glared at him, and said, "What stupidity is that!? What kind of hero gets knocked out instantly by a monster?!" The owner of the inn then chased him out past Alice and Jacob, right out the door. The owner was a heavier woman, as well as she seemed to be in her forties.

When the hero was outside, he yelled, "But I was baptized as a hero!" The owner shook her head as she started to walk back into the inn. "Someone like you calling yourself a hero… Disgraceful." And with that, she slammed the door behind her. She turned to Alice and Jacob, and her face softened. "You are the two who saved the city. Please, won't you stay here tonight?"

Jacob smiled, and said, "We don't have enough money, and I was not what you would call a baptized hero."

The owner smiled, and said, "I will give you the special hero rate. Two gold per person. I will bill the other 4.8 million gold to the Illias temple."

Jacob smiled, and said, "Thank you so much for your generosity." And with that, Jacob paid the gold and him and Alice were led to their room. Sadly, they had to share, but that was fine with Jacob. He had female team members back at Beacon, and he never had a problem sharing a room with them.

The room was elaborate, and as they entered, Alice fell on the plate of Ama-Ama Dangos on the table. When the owner left, she started talking to Jacob. "I can't believe we got in when all you did was get your ass handed to you." Jacob rolled his eyes, and said, "Well, I did way better than any of the _heroes._ Also don't forget, what the villagers saw was me fighting her, you showing up, and then her leaving. I personally don't care either way, but me getting my ass handed to me got you a plate of Ama-Ama Dangos, so I wouldn't be complaining if I were you." And with that, Alice continued to eat.

Jacob noticed that Alice had lost her transformation, and her tail was happily twitching from side to side, like some cat faunus tails would. "Hey, don't show you are a monster when the owner is here." Alice sighed, finishing the plate, and said, "That was delicious." She turned back into her human form and rang the service bell.

The owner came and cleaned off the dishes. When she finished, she asked Alice how she had liked it. "Delicious. If you were a monster, I would make you a dutchess." The owner laughed like it was a funny joke, and left with the plates.

Alice looked at Jacob, and said, "I am hungry." "How can you be hungry after eating all of those?" Jacob replied, taking off his shirt. It had been a tiring day, and he never slept with his shirt on. He turned, and saw Alice had changed back to her monster form.

"That food went to a different stomach. My other stomach wants something else." Jacob stared at her, and said, "Oh no you don't. No, I am not going to allow it."

 _ **LEMON PART. Skip if you want to keep your innocence.**_

In a flash Alice had Jacob wrapped up in her tail. "Don't you fucking dare."

Alice looked up at him, and said, "What are you talking about? This is special training. Since you have never had any type of stimulation, you are probably weak to enemies pleasure attacks. I am going to help you with that. If you can't stand up to pleasure attacks, your adventure will end in failure. Now hold still and endure it."

Jacob sighed, knowing he was in a bind. She was powerful enough that he knew he couldn't do anything to stop her, so he just would have to endure it.

Alice pulled down Jacob's pants and underwear, exposing his dick to the air. "Hoora. It got so big. Even though you said stop. You are a shameless guy. I wonder how much I can collect…? How bout I dispose of it all for you." Jacob kept his mouth shut.

Alice then tightly wrapped up Jacob's member in her warm hand. Jacob gritted his teeth, and still said nothing. "I only grasped you, and it's already twitching so much…" Alice started running her gloved hand up and down the length of Jacob's dick, causing him to grit his teeth even more. It felt so good, but he would not falter. But even with such bare stimulation, the pleasure was already getting to him.

"Now how shall I do it? Shall I wring my hands together like this?" Alice started to gently massage Jacob's penis, rubbing it up and down slowly with her hands. As she did that, however, she was also using her thumb and index finger to squeeze in tiny circular motions as she moved up and down. Deep pleasure surged through Jacob, and he gasped. Alice noticed this, and smiled. "How long can you endure my technique? Not too much longer, it seems."

Alice continued to do that motion, cooing to Jacob, until Jacob couldn't handle it any more. He felt the climax building. Alice laughed, and said, "Fufufu… How about I make you shoot out your little children all over with my hand? What a pitiful man." Alice started pumping harder, pushing Jacob closer and closer to the edge, until finally Jacob surrendered with a moan.

The semen shot through her right hand, and landed on her left. This made both her hands very sticky. "Haha, with my hand... you let out so much" Alice laughed as she continued milking Jacob's penis, making sure to get out every last drop. "You made my hands so sticky" Alice started to lick up everything, giving a satisfied sigh. It seemed like she was exaggerating her movements, as if to strike home the fact that Jacob had surrendered and was just feeding her.

After she had finished licking everything up, she looked at Jacob. "Fufufu, a strange taste. Delicious, but also very strange. I could easily get used to this taste." Jacob continued to stay quiet, and Alice smiled. "Anyways, you didn't even last three minutes. You are rather pathetique." And with that, Alice let Jacob go. Jacob stood up, and went to go take a bath. He felt very dirty after that.

* * *

 **God damn. I am surprised I was able to write that much in one sitting. Also, I know at least one person will be angry at the length of the lemon, since the monsters always do at least three, but I just wanted to end it early. Don't hang me for that. Anyways, A reader, New Universe Returns, had an idea of what if Illias had a few choice people in the world of remnant react to what happens to Jacob. Now, I don't think I could get down the reactions of the people, but I am sure at least one of my readers could. Anyways, if you want to do that, then do it. I personally don't care what you do with my story, and so as long as you talk to me about it, I am fine with it. Anyways, love you longtimes, and see you later.**


	8. The First Side-quest

**Hello again! I actually didn't wait for more than a month to update! Amazing, right? Well, I am thankful for all the people who decided to follow this. Anyways, to the story!**

* * *

Jacob woke up early in the morning, just like every other morning. He had taken the couch, and let Alice use the bed. He sat up, and looked at Alice. He was still very annoyed by her, and so, instead of waking her up, he let her sleep.

Jacob walked up to the front counter, where the owner of the Sutherland inn was. She gave him a strange look, and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why do you have fox ears and a tail? You almost look like a kitsune, and I would think you were, if there were male monsters." Jacob shrugged, and responded, "I have no idea." The owner looked at him strangely, but then shrugged and went back to her work.

When he had gotten into the town, shops were just opening for the day. He bought enough food and supplies to last until the next town, and then he started to ask around. He normally looked for people who were not just the mundane silhouette, but he didn't see anyone with normal features. He sighed, and just walked up to a person who looked just younger than Jacob.

Jacob greeted the young man, but instantly regretted it, as the young man said, "I really thought I was going to die! 'Four heavenly knights' indeed… She was insanely powerful! She actually stared at me once… And I wet my pants."

Jacob stared at the youth for a second, and commented, "That was way too much information. Goodbye." He walked away, hoping he would never talk to a person that socially retarded ever again. He greeted a girl, and prayed that she would not be as weird as the youth.

She was not, but she was a prostitute who said she would give the hero who saved the city a _special discount._ Jacob quickly walked away from her, politely saying no thank you. He talked to many more people but all of the conversations went just as well as those. Very annoyed, Jacob stalked back to the Sutherland inn.

He walked back up to the front desk as he saw Alice coming down the stairs, thankfully still looking human, but also looking very tired.. The owner of the inn smiled at Jacob, but said, "If you would like to stay here again, you can still have the discount rate. However, I can't give you any more Ama-Ama Dangos, because I am out of happiness honey." This caught Alice's attention. "NO MORE AMA-AMA DANGOS?" Alice was outraged. She calmed down quickly, however, and asked, "How can we get you more happiness honey?" The owner sighed, and said, "We need a hero to go to happiness village and find out why we are not getting any more honey. If someone doesn't, I may never be able to make them again." Both the owner and Alice looked at Jacob, but one was more expectant and the other more demanding.

Jacob sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. "Sure, why not. I have nothing better to do." "Thank you," the owner said, "You are too kind."

Jacob left the inn. He immediately started to exit the town. However, right before he was able to make his exit, he heard a voice. It was a rather singsong voice, but it sounded somewhat like the person was trying to impersonate a snake while they were talking. "Fufufu, I found you. My only hero."

Jacob turned towards the voice, and his eyes widened. "What type of ugly crime against nature are you, you… you… abomination!" Appearing before him was a female in a thong. However, this female had the upper body of a snake, and was bent over, head between her legs. She got what seemed to be a pouty face on, though it was hard to tell with her face. "That is rude!" Jacob instantly felt sorry for her. It is not her fault she had a body not even a mother could love. "I apologise. But what, pray tell, are you?"

"My name is Amira," the unfortunate lamia said, "You stole my maiden heart!" This was met by an awkward pause, in which Jacob wondered why there was a monster in the city, and why nobody actually paid any mind to the fact that there was a monster in the city.

"You filled me with love and courage!" Amira continued, "Ah, my sweet heart... an unbreakable dream!" Jacob blinked, wondering if she had taken a poetry book and taken out random phrases to throw at him.

Jacob sighed, and said, "I am so done with this." He started to walk away, but the unfortunate lamia exclaimed, "No! Wait!" Alice decided to get into the conversation. "If you want to create a world of coexistence, as stupid as even the idea of such a world is, such a world would include that… thing… too." "But why the pose? Why is it not wearing pants?"

Amira sighed sadly. "I don't have a choice! The artists only gave me one picture!" Jacob looked confused. Artists? What artists? He shrugged, thinking that the thing in front of him was just insane. "Anyways, can you just disappear?" Amira looked agast. "Even my hero discriminates against me! Everyone else does too… People here throw stones at me. Nobody gets close to me. Not wanted by anyone. Such sadness!"

Jacob looked around. An old woman's silhouette started to walk by, and called to Amira "Hey Amira! I made too much miso soup for lunch! Come by later and you can have some!" Then an old man's silhouette walked by, and said, "Hey Amira! I have some rats in my house. Could you come by later and take care of them?"

Jacob looked at Amira with a tired expression on his face. "Yes, you are quite the pariah." "Well," Amira continued, with not even a hint of guilt, "putting my situations aside, I came to do more than profess my love for you. I have a , a band of monster thieves have been rampaging around. It pains my heart having fellow monsters do such a thing. Even though my appearance has quite the impact, my attacks do not. Could you take care of them in my stead?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I will do what I can, but is there any more information about these thieves?" "Well, there are supposed to be a vampire, a dragon, and a lamia there." At this, Alice raised an eyebrow. "Those are rather high level monsters to be this far south. Something should be done about that."

At this point, Amira did the best to look like she was swooning while staying in her strange position. "Thank you, my love! I can feel my heart beating in anticipation!" Jacob stared at Amira for a few seconds, and then walked away, blank faced. He would have done anything to get out of that conversation. "You can't beat such high level monsters as you are now." He turned to Alice. "Well, I can try. It is what a good person should do."

* * *

Jacob had an annoying time while travelling. He had run into the most disgusting thing in his life, an earthworm girl, and sealed it in the body of a tiny earthworm. He had gotten a long description of all of his swords new abilities, and found out that his swords could no longer kill anyone. What they did was seal their powers away. However, this means that the things he sealed could come back to attack him again, which made it kind of annoying. Eventually, they made it to the cave. Or, to be more precise, Jacob had made it to the cave. The great snake woman herself had left him.

Suddenly, a small figure jumped out at him. It was a girl. A rather cute girl. She carried a hammer that was way too big for her to handle well. She had red face paint, a horn, and a Viking helmet. She looked about fifteen.

"Give me your money!" She yelled, making Jacob blink. "YOU are one of the bandits?"

She gave Jacob an annoyed look. "Indeed! I am the goblin bandit of the four bandits. Anyways, give me your money!" "No." Jacob sounded very bored, but in actuality he was just underwhelmed. "I was actually sent to deal with the bandits." He didn't want to hurt her, just scare her. He took out his swords. The goblin girl looked disgusted. "Those swords look gross." Jacob sighed. "I agree. Anyways, can we start fighting?"

The goblin girl's face changed again. This time, to uncertainty. Her gaze continued to shift between Jacob's face and his swords. "His swords are gross, but I want to have some fun with him… What should I do." After a short while, she made up her mind. "Earth Crashing Goblin!" she yelled. The goblin girl then started to swing her hammer around, speeding up as she went in more and more circles. Jacob stood there, waiting. The goblin girl then brought her hammer down. Jacob stepped out of the way, and her hammer slammed into the ground. "If you have that much of a wind up, your attack will never hit."

"SHUT UP! I won't give up yet!" The goblin girl started swinging her hammer wildly, failing to hit him every singly time. Eventually, she tripped and slammed into the ground. Jacob walked over, and knelt by her. "You done?" "Y… Yes." The goblin girl said, starting to cry. "I… I'm done."

Jacob sighed. "I feel like a horrible person." He knelt by the goblin girl, and said, "Look, don't cry. You just need to be trained a small bit more. Anyways, could I speak to your friends? I need to ask them something."

The goblin girl led him to the cave that held the other monsters were in. Unsurprisingly, there was a lamia, a dragon, and a vampire, and they were even younger than the goblin girl. They stared at the goblin girl as if she was a failure, and then they looked at Jacob. The lamia started to slither forward, as if she was going to fight Jacob. Jacob rolled his eyes, and rushed forward, so quickly the Lamia could not react before his punch stopped inches away from the Lamia's face. She backed up quickly, obviously scared. "Now, if you guys don't attack me, I will not hurt you. You are horribly outmatched."

After the prompt surrenders of the bandits, Jacob heard someone behind him. It was Alice. "So, they have surrendered to you. What are you going to do with them? You can do whatever you want. Violate them, eat them, sell them, or kill them."

Everyone looked shocked, and then the girls started to cry. "No, don't cry." Jacob glared at Alice. "Look what you ," He turned to the monster girls, "I will not be making you do anything other than apologize to the townspeople. Then you can do what you please, as long as it isn't breaking the law. Please don't cry."

When the girls got quieted down, Jacob started to lead them back to the town. "What makes you think the villagers will not lynch them when we get to the village?" Alice, of course, thinking pessimistically. "Because," Jacob said, turning his head to look at Alice, "they haven't killed off Amira, and if they are fine with her, I think they are fine with anything living there."

* * *

 **Thank you again for reading my fanfic. I hopefully will be updating biweekly. I enjoy writing this trash, and I have noticed that some people like reading it, and that is all I could ask for. Anyways, see y'all next time!**


	9. Fowl Play

**Wow, two chapters in one week? I am amazed.**

 **Anyways, I thought about making goblin girl a companion for the adventure, but I am not sure. I am already going to have one person join the group, and I am not sure if another would be the best. Also, you get a cookie if you can guess who I decided to join them for the adventure ;) They will show up in the chapter after this one, probably.**

* * *

Jacob was not happy. The trip had been rather annoying, with the tail pulling that he had received. The girls had never asked why he had it, they just went with it. Meaning he felt a jolt every time they pulled it. It didn't hurt, but for some strange reason it felt pleasurable. When the girls had found that out, there was no stopping them. And they ended up not being the only one pulling his tail when they found out.

When they finally got there, Jacob didn't even care that Alice didn't put the illusion over him. She made herself look human, and that was all that mattered. Truely, the amount of shits he gave at that point was zero. He got some odd looks, but the townspeople just shrugged and continued with their day. Jacob had saved the town, and so they could overlook his strange getup. However, they did notice the four monster girls that were being led into the town center by him, and rather soon there was a somewhat large group following the six.

Jacob stopped when they had gotten to the town center, and turned to the girls. "I think you have something to say to the townsfolk." The four girls looked shamefaced, and apologized over and over to the townspeople. Jacob prepared to protect the girls if they were attacked by the mob, but it didn't come to that.

The townspeople, almost all of which were silhouettes, were all rather chill about it, in Jacob's opinion. However, there were townspeople who did want to punish the group because of what they had done, or at least the dragon pup for being the leader. Jacob was about to speak up on their behalf when the Owner of the inn spoke up. "It seems like they are sorry, so why not forgive them? They must have had it hard." After she spoke up, a silhouette of a man spoke up. It was the owner of the weapons shop. "These bandits didn't actually do much. We were just scared because there were some more powerful monster races among them."

Jacob relaxed. It looked like it would not come to blows. In the end, the girls were given actual jobs. That way they wouldn't have to turn to a life of crime ever again.

"That was unexpected. So these humans were able to accept monsters?" Jacob turned to Alice, and saw that she had an impressed look on her face. "Well, these people seem to have the same way of viewing monsters as Vale did in viewing Faunus. They are accepting, so long as the monsters don't do anything particularly illegal. The first place we went to, however, seemed kind of like an Atlas type place. The prejudice runs deep there, and I don't think that they would be accepting of these girls at all." He shivered at the thought, and then straightened. "Anyways, there is some honey we need to procure."

As he turned to head out, he felt a tug on his sleeve. It was the dragon pup. She was grateful for what Jacob had done, and handed Jacob a beautiful, if stolen, gem. It didn't seem that special, though it did seem valuable. Jacob turned back to Alice, who had a thoughtful look on her face. "That thing in such a place… I do not want a human to misuse it…" She paused and then continued, "Well, as long as the blue one and red one are not here, it should be fine." Jacob got the vibe off of her that she didn't want to tell him about the gem, so he shrugged and put it in his bag.

As Jacob and Alice started to leave the town, they heard a familiar voice. "Just as I suspected!" Jacob froze, hoping it hadn't noticed him. But no such luck, as when he turned, there was Amira, in all of her hideous glory. A lone tear fell down Jacob's face as he said, "Oh god, why did you come again?" The face changed to annoyance, then changed back to whatever her normal expression was. "Of course I came again. I am the surprise true heroine." "When did you become the heroine? Don't joke around like that." Alice looked like she was about to have an aneurysm at the lamia's everything.

"Actually," the lamia lamented, "a wicked wizard turned me into this ugly sight. If I get a hero's kiss, I will turn back into my princess form." Jacob looked at her, and said "I would rather have been raped by everything we passed on the road in quick succession, excluding the worm girl, than kiss the hideousness that is you. Also, you made that up." Amira clicked her tongue as she sighed, looking like a dastardly plan had been foiled. "You saw through it." Jacob then turned, and sprinted full speed out of the city. He sprinted and kept going until he was all tuckered out, and then he continued sprinting. When he stopped, he noticed Alice had kept up, and wasn't even winded. He rolled his eyes, and asked, "Is, *huff* she gone?" "Yes, she is gone." Alice sounded annoyed, but Jacob didn't care. He had just wanted to get away from the unfortunate lamia as quickly as possible.

"Anyways," Alice said, with a determined look in her eyes, "We must go help happiness village. It would be a disaster if I couldn't have any more Ama-Ama Dangos." Jacob rolled his eyes, asking, "Do you think about anything other than eating?" Alice's eyes flashed with anger. "I think about raping men who annoy me."

After that, the traveling to Happiness village didn't take too long. They did fight a bee girl, making Jacob wonder who makes the honey for the villagers. He shrugged it off, and continued down the path to happiness village.

Happiness village was rather quaint. It didn't have half as many houses as Illiasburg, and Jacob also noticed that there were beehives, fields of crops, and horses around the village as well. Since he hadn't seen any fields while walking, he was guessing this was one of the few places they get food from on this island. There were women working with the crops and beehives.

Jacob continued walking, but stopped when he noticed something odd. "Why are there only women tending the crops? Where are the men?" He examined his surroundings more carefully, and then exclaimed, "Where are the men, period?" He could only see one male, who couldn't even be considered a man. It was a little boy, about eight.

Suddenly, a woman walked up to them. "A traveller? And a young one at that? I am sorry, but we don't have anything to entertain you with. Due to our shortage of manpower, we are short on happiness honey as well." Her voice was not unkind, it was more remorseful. Jacob tilted his head, and asked, "Why are there…" A scream rent the air. Jacob turned just as he saw a little boy being lifted into the air by a part human part bird hybrid.

Without thinking, Jacob sprints at the bird girl. She had red hair that grew purple at the ends, and brown and white feathers. All but her upper body and head were birdlike, and the only pieces of clothing she wore were straps across certain parts of her body, including her breasts, thankfully, and a rather nice jewel encrusted gold necklace.

When he got close, he yelled out, "Drop the boy!" The harpy examined him for a few seconds, then she released the boy, licking her lips. "Alright, I'll let the boy go. Instead… I'll kidnap you!"

The boy seemed to just be standing there, watching the harpy and Jacob. Jacob looked at him, and said sharply, "Scram, kid. Inside a building, now!" The kid jumped, and scurried off. Jacob started to draw his weapons. The harpy giggled. "You are much nicer than that little boy. I'll take you back to my nest and we will make lots of children. Or, we can start making them right here…? Now, be a good boy and make lot's of children with me!" Jacob felt his face go slack, and he said in a dumbfounded voice, "I will just give up to a random person raping me when hell freezes over." Jacob rushed forward and tried to swing at the harpy, but the harpy flew away. "That's just wrong!" "Why is it wrong? I am flying with my own wings." Jacob sighed, and said, "That isn't what I ment! You should not be able to fly with wings that small, unless you weighed very little. Also, your wings don't even look like they are the right shape to fly with them. You are going against science!" The harpy looked dumbfounded. "There is something called magic in this world. Anyways, it is time to mate!"

She rushed forward, Jacob being just able to get out of the way before she tackled him. While he dodged, Jacob brought down his sword, slashing the harpy across the back. The harpy yelled out and turned into an asian brown flycatcher. The small bird flew off towards the east. Jacob put away his swords, breathing a sigh of relief. The villagers came out, thanking him. He nodded politely, noticing an elder woman who stood out from the rest of the villagers. "Who are you?" Jacob asked politely. "I am the village chief's wife. I am the acting village chief, however, since my husband has been taken by the harpies."

Suddenly, Alice was right next to him. "Can you really call yourself a village chief if you barricade yourself inside a building when a child is being taken?" Jacob looked at her, and nodded, "A chief is supposed to lead, but then, nobody else tried to help either." Silence reigned, and when Jacob looked back at the villagers, they were all staring at the ground silently in shame. Jacob leaned over and whispered to Alice, "Was I too harsh?" Alice looked at him, and shook her head. "They should have at least tried to help." Jacob sighed. "Well, I came from a place where the strongest person I know is a woman two years older than me. She can shatter walls with a single punch."

The elder coughed, and said, "Well, here human women are much weaker than men. So, I am sorry to impose, but I would like for you to do us a favor." Alice laughed. "Here it comes. Humans forcing their own problems on others." The old woman's face flashed with anger, but then it went back to calm. "As you can see, there are no men left. That is because they were all taken by the evil beings known as harpies." Jacob looked at Alice. One of her eyebrows twitched, but she said nothing. The elder continued. "With no men, our village will fade away. Please hero, can you get rid of the harpies and return peace to the village?"

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Jacob saying, "I shall get them to bring the men back to the village." The women looked doubtful, which caused Jacob to ask, "How many travellers have been sent to eradicate the harpies?" The elder looked hesitant to answer the question. Alice looked at them, and said, "Too many, apparently. You," she turned to Jacob, "are too helpful. You love biting off more than you can chew. Soon that will get you killed."

Jacob rolled his eyes, and said, "Yes mother." He then turned, and started to head east. After he got out of the village, he turned, and saw Alice looking at him quizzically. Jacob sighed, and asked, "What do you wish to ask?" "Why are you helping the village? They sent multiple travellers to their deaths, and decided to not tell you about it before you forced them to. They are not any better than the harpies." "Jacob nodded, and said, "I know that. Do you think I would massacre a town of harpies because a town of humans asked me to? No. However, the main reason I want to do this is so a peaceful solution could be reached. I don't know if the next one they sent would be as likely to think that way. But yes, I do think that many humans are scum of the earth." Alice looked at him with a tiny bit of respect, then it went off of her face almost immediately. Jacob continued, sighing. "Anyways, isn't it about time for you to disappear?" Alice nodded, and without another word, she slithered away.

Jacob walked into a clearing. It was rather expansive with what looked like a few large trees with multiple tree houses in them. There was a larger house at the top of the largest tree, which is where Jacob guessed the leader would be at.

He had entered without being noticed, but when he got near to the tree he heard some fluttering, and a young voice asking, "Sis, is that a human?"

Jacob turned, and it was two young harpies, one that looked thirteen, and the other that looked eight. Neither of them had pants, and both of them had what looked like leather sports bras. The younger one had red hair and wings, while the older one had brown hair and wings. The younger one looked at him quizzically, and the other one said, "Yes, it is a human, sis. Though, I haven't seen this one before. I wonder why he has those ears and that tail…"

The younger harpy looked up at her sister. "I want to mate with this boy." Jacob made a disgusted noise. "Really? They start this early?" The older girl glared at him, and then replied "Yes, they actually start even earlier. Anyways," She looked down at her sister. "If you like him sis, I will help you get him. First you need to weaken him."

Jacob sighed, his annoyance plain on his face. "You are way to young. You look cute, but come back when you are ten years older." He turned, but the young harpies wouldn't leave well enough alone. He pulled his hit, but it still caused her to reel back from the hit. It wasn't enough to seal her, but it caused pain. After that strike, the younger harpy got a very worried look on her face. "You meanie! Don't kill my sis!" Jacob looked at the pair, and exploded. " **WHY AM I THE ONE WHO ALWAYS FEELS HORRIBLE WHEN IT IS MY OPPONENTS WHO ARE RAPISTS?"**

After that outburst he looked around. The harpy sisters had fled, obviously scared at the person screaming at them. He sighed, and started heading towards the large tree again.

At the base, he looked up. He wondered why there was a walkway leading up the tree if the people coming and going were harpies, who could fly. He shrugged, and started to step on the walkway up. "Do you need something from my house?" Jacob turned towards the voice, which had been accompanied by a fluttering of wings.

Before him was a harpy that had to be the queen. She looked too beautiful to be anything else. She had sky blue hair and light pink wings. She also wore a crown, a necklace, and bracelets on her wings. Jacob raised his eyebrows, and said, "I wanted to discuss why the men are getting taken away. I want this to be as bloodless as possible." The queen laughed. "You think that humans and monsters can live peacefully together, kitsune boy? We are kidnapping men because we cannot live peacefully with humans."

Jacob tilted his head, and asked, "What did you just call me? Kitsune? What is that?" The harpy blinked, confused at how someone could not know what a kitsune is. "A kitsune is a fox monster. You look exactly like one, and you have the scent of fox on you, meaning that you might actually be a kitsune. However, you do not have any monster energy in you, and men cannot be monsters.. I wonder how you can exist?" Jacob sighed, and said, "Maybe because I am not a monster. I am a faunus. They are part human part animal hybrids. Anyways, are we going to reach a peaceful agreement or not?"

The harpy queen smiled sadly. "I am afraid we cannot reach an agreement on this matter." Jacob nodded sadly, and then he perked right up. "Wait a second, if you are a more powerful monster, that means I can do something again!" He took out his scroll, and started to play bully on his scroll.

 _ **-Cue theme music-**_

The harpy queen looked confused, but didn't respond to what Jacob just did. Instead, she paid attention to him pulling out his two swords. "Pulling a sword on a queen is a rather large crime. The punishment for that crime is rape." Jacob rolled his eyes. He had known that was coming. It was depressing how he had gotten used to his enemies wanting to rape him.

Jacob got the first swing in, slashing the queen across her middle. The queen raised her eyebrows. "You have more skill with the sword than any of the others who came before you. But you will fail, just like they did." With that, before Jacob could dodge, she grabbed his groin with her talon. Jacob was afraid she was going to rip it off, because that is what talons kind of do. However, her talon gave a twist, which for some reason filled Jacob with pleasure. Jacob flung himself back, horrified. He redoubled his efforts to strike the queen down. He swung both his blades in an overhead arc, slicing the harpy queen again. However, that left an opening that the queen exploited. She tackled Jacob to the ground, and rubbed his dick in between her boobs. Jacob slashed at her face, causing her to jump back. Jacob stood up just as he saw the harpy queen open her wings invitingly, while standing completely still.

"Give me your best shot. You are too pathetic to hurt me." The queen harpy was egging him on, like she wanted him to attack her. Jacob blinked, and stood straight up. "Fuck you, no. Nobody does something like opening themselves up for an attack unless they have an ace up their sleeve, and I am not going to walk into a trap." The queen harpy looked annoyed, but put down her wings. Without warning, she tackled Jacob to the ground again, but this time she had pulled down everything protecting Jacob's dick, preparing to put him in. "Rejoice. Someone like you gets to mate with the queen."

Jacob flipped out, slashing wildly at the queen. The queen lept away, but not before getting hit multiple times. Jacob stood up, and saw the queen spreading her wings again. However, Jacob smiled. "Here is a tip. If you are going to counter someone," He let the chain holding his swords together completely out, and then swung it in an arc, hitting the harpy queen from fifteen feet away, "make sure they can't hit you from a range other than up close and personal." The harpy queen looked shocked, and fell to her knees, defeated. "How could I… Fail?"

With the harpy queen defeated, Jacob put his swords away and turned off the music. Suddenly he heard a multitude of women's voices coming from the forest. All of the women from the village were charging out of the forest towards the harpy's trees.

Jacob stared in shock. "What are they doing here?" He asked that more to himself than anything. The queen harpy sounded sad. "I see. The villagers came to rescue their men." The women surrounded the queen and Jacob. Jacob heard sounds of confusion coming from the trees, and when he looked up, harpies were sleepily flying out of the houses, confused. "Anyways," Jacob looked at the queen, "you going to return the men?" The queen harpy shook her head. Jacob shrugged, and turned away just as he heard a man yell out, "WAIT!" The voice sounded ancient. Jacob turned, and saw men coming from all of the different houses. Jacob saw instantly that they were trying to protect the harpies, which made Jacob want to puke. Not because he disliked harpies, but because he now was thinking that the thing he hated the least here was the harpies. He sat down about a foot away from the queen harpy as the men started to come towards them.

The men were all instantly recognized by the females, and so the men of happiness village started to greet their family and wives from happiness village. Jacob knew what was coming next. "Mark!" a mother said, "You're safe! What did they do to you?" Mark looked nervous, and then he put his arm around a scared harpy. "M… Mother. Let me introduce you to my wife, Piana." He then motioned to a young harpy. "And this is our daughter, Pipi." The young harpy flapped her wings and looked at the woman with adoring eyes. "Grandma?"

Jacob looked at the queen, and asked in a tired voice, "All of them got a bad case of stockholm syndrome?" The queen looked confused. "What is stockholm syndrome? None of them are sick..." "Stockholm syndrome is where a person who was kept prisoner starts to like their captors. Anyways, what was your reasoning for doing all this?"

The queen sighed. "There are no male monsters, as I said before. Thus, we have to steal human males to breed with. And since human's hate monsters, what choice do we have?" Jacob looked at the villagers who were taking this almost in stride. He smiled, and looked back at the queen. "I think that this actually was the best course we could have taken. All's well that ends well, I guess." He looked over at Alice, who shrugged and gave her own two cents. "I guess that this turned out well, but it will not always turn out this way. Sometimes there is too much hatred, and the two races will not be able to coexist. And I ask you, Jacob, what will you do then?"

Jacob looked at what was happening in front of him. "In my life, I have learned that the people you hold a race with are not always people who you should help, and people who hold a different race than you are not always the people you should hurt. It all really depends on the circumstances."

* * *

Jacob started to nod off in the middle of the talks. They went on well into the night, and there was nothing he could say or do to help with this issue. Alice had told him to stay out of it, for this was an issue they would have to resolve on their own. In the end there was a simple agreement of men for help beekeeping and farming. Jacob grimaced at the thought of men being basically cattle, but he stayed out of it.

Jacob kept from partying it up as well as drinking himself silly, but he did a small bit of dancing with a few people, including the harpy queen. It was pleasant, but he made sure that it didn't get anywhere past dancing.

Alice also got to eat quite a bit of honey. Jacob had a taste, and it was really good, but Alice ate multiple jars of the stuff. Jacob had the most fun that night that he had had in a while. The night ended with Jacob going to sleep content.

* * *

The next morning they said goodbye to Happiness village. Jacob kindly refused to stay there, saying he had to find a way back to his home, and so he didn't really want to settle down.

After he left, he decided to not go back to Illiasberg. He didn't think there was anything else there for him. He sighed, and looked at the map. Illias port was the next place. Illias Village, Illiasberg, Illias Port, Illias is God Damn full of herself. Jacob sighed, looked at Alice, and said, "Next stop, Illias port. Lets hope we have a less shit time than we have previously.

* * *

 **Thank Illias. This was a long chapter for me. Maybe not for other writers, but this was a while in writing. Thank all of you for sticking with me. You guys are amazing. Anyways, have a wonderful day.**


	10. A Disappointing Fight

**Hey y'all, what's up? I am so sorry. I promised bi-weekly updates, but that was before I got sick for a few weeks, went to disneyland, and got my wisdom teeth taken out. I saw a person talk about how so far this has been a reskin of the actual storyline of MGQ. So far, I felt like it would be better if I followed that storyline up until now. However, that is going to change, don't worry. Now, just like I have said before, I do not hold the rights to RWBY, or MGQ. Let us now get into the story!**

* * *

The two set off for Illiasport. Jacob really wanted this to just be over already. He had gone through more attempted rapes than anyone should ever be forced to go through. He sighed, and then continued onward.

After many more monster attacks, Alice finally let them set up camp. They had gotten halfway to the port, and Jacob knew more monsters were to come. After Jacob had cooked dinner, the two of them ate, with Jacob telling Alice a bit more about his travels.

After he finished talking about his world, he stood up and prepared to do some more training. He stepped up his training, doing more pushups, situps, and pullups than normal. When he finished, he curled up and went to sleep.

Jacob was in a place that seemed familiar to him. Then he realized why. This was where he met Illias when he was dragged into this world. He sighed, and yelled out, "Oh great and powerful Illias, please tell this poor wretch what reason you have brought him into the heavens." Jacob knew that she could hear the sarcasm dripping off his voice, and sure enough when he saw the great god herself, she looked very annoyed with him.

"You should not use sarcasm when speaking with a god." Illias said huffily. She was glaring at him, and he could tell that her annoyance didn't stem from just his sarcasm. "Anyways, why are you so reluctant to get rid of the monsters like I told you to?"

Jacob's mouth made an O, and he explained, "Well, though I have been tempted to, I don't normally go to the extent of killing people anymore. And also, I have been noticing that the humans are somewhat to blame for the problems that are occurring, because by pushing away the monsters, the monsters have no choice but to go to the lengths they are currently going to. That doesn't make the monsters innocent by any means, but if the humans treated the monsters fairly, the monsters probably wouldn't act this way."

Those reasonings did not make Illias happy. In fact, Illias became more and more annoyed with every word that Jacob said. When he finished she was almost bristling with anger. "Let me put it this way. If you do not try your best to get rid of the monster lord, you will bring down my wrath on not only you, but your friends as well."

Jacob tilted his head, not really understanding what friends she was talking about. Was she speaking of the people in the previous villages? But she seemed like she was speaking of others. However, before he could think more on that subject, Illias looked down, as if surveying something under her, and said, "Do not fail me."

* * *

After the next day's travel, Jacob and Alice arrived at Illiasport. Jacob noticed the town seemed rather empty. He thought it would be even more lively than Illiasberg, since it was a port town. This town, however, seemed much more shrugged it off, as he was hoping to just get a ship to across the sea. It seemed like when he talked to people, he got roped into things he didn't wish to do. However, when he got to the docs, he noticed that there were not that many ships about either. There was a ship captain on the docks, and Jacob thought that he would be a good person to ask why the port was such a ghost town.

"Oh, my good man. The reason that this place is so empty is there has been no round trips to Sentora for about a year now. Every time a ship heads out, there is a huge storm that comes along. Just out of nowhere. No warning, no nothing." His voice dropped down, as if he didn't want anyone listening in to what he was saying. "They say it's the work of monsters, though why they would be harassing us, I have no idea."

Jacob looked straight at Alice, who was nodding. "It seems that a strong yuma is blocking ships from crossing."

"Let me guess, I would not be a match for it." Jacob sighed, and walked away from the captain, Alice walking next to him. "Is there any way for me to get through? I am not sure if I would care about helping, as long as I can get through the storm."

A voice spoke up behind him. This voice froze his blood and made him shiver in his boots. This voice was the most terrifying thing he had heard. This voice that spoke said, in a sing-song voice, "There's a way, my hero!"

Jacob turned, and before him, bent double, was the unfortunate lamia, Amira. "Tell us what it is, and then leave us in peace please." Jacob was disgusted, and he had hoped he would never see the crime against nature that stood before him ever again. However, luck was not on his side. Amira tried to look hurt, and told him, "Please wait! Don't treat me like any other annoying character!" Jacob looked at her, and said with an annoyed tone, "I treat normal annoying characters better."

Amira sighed, and continued, "Anyways, to the east of here is a cave with the Legendary Captain Selene's treasure inside. With the treasure, there is a bell. This bell is very important. If you have it, your ship will never sink, no matter how the storm rages." Jacob nodded, turned, and ran as fast as he could east. He had the information he needed, and now was the time to get out of there. He traveled far, and eventually had to stop for a breather. Yet again, Alice seemed to have kept up with ease.

"Are you planning on running away from her every single time? That is not very heroic of you." Alice had a mocking tone that just made Jacob roll his eyes. "Well, if I can't fight a monster like that, I best run away. If a grimm were that ugly, I would kill it quickly. Put it out of it's misery, you know?" Alice continued to glare at him, but Jacob ignored her as they continued onward. Soon, Jacob and Alice were at the cave Amira spoke of.

As the pair went in, Alice wrinkled her nose. "Smells like a fox." Jacob looked over at her , dumbfounded. Alice rolled her eyes and fixed him with a glare. "Not you, something else. Idiot. It smells like thin fried tofu in here." Jacob looked very confused. "Why in the world would a fox smell like thin fried tofu? And you never told me you disliked foxes." Alice glared at him, and said, "I would have thought it was implied." With that, she slithered away quickly. That gave Jacob a hint at what would be next.

Jacob walked a few paces, and stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. It was somewhat like a female version of him. She also had silver hair and fur. What was in front of him was a fox faunus with two tails. She had what seemed like a sleeveless pink Kimono, as well as black tights and black gauntlets. The kitsune also seemed exactly Jacobs age.

However, after taking all of that in, Jacob realized the fox faunus was very flustered. She spoke in a very cute voice, saying, "Wh-What should I do? I got separated from Tamamo, and then I ran into a human?" However, she then noticed Jacob's ears and tail. That made her tilt her head in confusion. "A male kitsune? Do those exist?"

Jacob smiled, and asked, "Umm, excuse me, but do you know where the Poseidon's bell is? And if you know, could you bring me there?" This made the kitsune smile. "She said I couldn't let a human take Poseidon's bell! But," again came the confused look, "Would a kitsune be allowed?" Jacob waited as an internal debate occurred in the kitsune's head. It ended the way Jacob had hoped it wouldn't. The kitsune's face brightened, and she said gleefully, "Well, even if she had specified you could come in, I still like you. I think I will take you as my husband after finishing the ceremony."

Jacob sighed, and, speaking in an annoyed tone, said to the kitsune, "You know I really wanted to like you. However, I would not like a relationship that ends with marriage to start out with rape. Thus, I will fight you until you come to your senses!"

The kitsune smirked, and started twirling her tails playfully. "Fufufu, come on, let's have some fun!" She then lept at Jacob, tails outstretched. Jacob slid underneath her, slashing her across the stomach. It wasn't enough to seal her, just enough to make her very tired. Jacob stood up then turned to face her again. The kitsune looked very flustered, like she wasn't expecting someone to dodge her attack.

The kitsune, however, would not be deterred so easily. She concentrated really hard, and said, "Clone jutsu!" Suddenly, two clones appeared, looking exactly like the kitsune. Jacob was about to be impressed, when one of them started to talk. "Fufufu… Amazing, right? Now you can see I'm the real deal." Jacob's face went slack. Not only did she have one of her clones talk, but while the other two looked frigid as boards, the third had a stupid grin on their face. Jacob put his face in his hands, and said, "You are so unbelievably dumb." He then straightened up, walked over to the kitsune, who had a somewhat outraged look on her face, and he proceeded to backhand her. "Your clones looked stiff, while you were over here acting like an idiot. You spoke using your mouth, tipping me off that it was you, and you are just an all around shit fighter. Come back to fight me when you get some training and get good."

The kitsune burst into tears, but Jacob ignored her. He walked past her down the hall. It looked like all of the traps were sprung beforehand. That made the going easier for Jacob, but that made him wonder what he would have to face ahead.

* * *

 **So I had actually been sitting on this chapter for a while. I had finished it multiple weeks ago, and I am not sure why I hadn't put it up until now. Anyways, thanks for reading this, and have a nice day!**


	11. A Strange Turn of Events

**Hey, guys. Before I get started, I must apologize. After I joined the navy, life has been kind of a hassle. The reason I haven't written any more chapters is because the time I have had to myself has mainly been taken up by watching videos and playing games, and I neglected this story. I am going to try to do better.**

 **However, I have been RPing on my hiatus, and I realized my writing style has changed a small bit, kind of for the worse. However, after I noticed that, I have been doing my best to get back to the point where I was at my best with writing, and I think this story might help me with that. So, I decided to open word and start working.**

 **Thank you for all the people who decided to stay with the story, along with the many people who have read it since my last update. I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue writing, but after I looked at how many times my story has been read (An amazing 10,100 times, if you can believe it), I knew I couldn't leave the story on the note it was at. I didn't even really get any rape scenes in!**

 **Anyways, thank you all for the love, and I will make sure I keep on updating this story in the future.**

* * *

After passing the traps and battling the likes of Meda and a Spider girl, Jacob stepped into a large, cavernous room. The walls looked like the walls of the passageway he had just come through up until a door frame, which very abruptly turned into brick like it had been done by a fourth grader using Photoshop.

In the doorway there was, of course a door made of iron. However, in between him and the door was sitting another… kitsune? He was hesitant to call it that. It was unlike any Faunus he had ever seen, for instead of the normal change of a tail or ears, it's entire lower body was changed to a yellowish fox's lower body, and her upper body was totally nude, nothing covering her large tits. It wouldn't have bothered him as much if it wasn't for the fact that him and the kitsune from before looked like normal faunus. It was kind of strange for something like him to be so… different. Almost like it was a totally different species than the kitsune he had seen before.

He glanced at it's tails. Like the kitsune before, it had more than the standard one. However, this one was even more of a freak, boasting seven tails. He turned to Alice to ask her the reasoning behind the number, but he sighed as he realized his 'companion' was nowhere to be seen.

He slowly turned his head towards the fox-taur. "I don't expect you would be willing to just give up the Poseidon's bell thing and skip the bloodshed?"

She shook her head, smirking at him in a way that he had seen before. She expected herself to fully win this fight. "I am sorry, but I don't think so. You are way to interesting." Her eyes lingered on his ears and tail. "You see, I have never seen anything like you before. A male, but one that has a dominant trait of monster blood in him? I must see if your seed is anything special. If it is, I may keep you as a pet."

Jacob took out his swords. "I would rather not, but I will defeat you if I must." When he said that, the fox-taur burst out laughing. "You, beat me? Come now, you must be joking! A one tailed kitsune defeating a seven tail? You would have to have a miracle for that to occur!"

Jacob's single tail swished with annoyance. "What do you mean?" The fox-taur blinked and made a face of pure disbelief. "You don't know? Normally, a kitsune has tails equal to their power. A one tailed fox is the lowest power level, while a nine tailed fox is the highest power level." She motioned to their respective tails. "I have seven, you have one. You catch my drift?"

Jacob bit his lip and looked at the tails. Him having one tail making him weak was bullshit, as he was a Faunus, but her having seven was no laughing matter, if what she was saying was true. However, he was not deterred. "I beat another kitsune with more tails than me, I can do it again."

She rolled her eyes. "Congratulations, you beat a kitsune with ONE more tail than you. Bravo!" She slowly clapped as she gave him a bored look. "You will find that I, Nanabi, am in a class of my own."

Jacob growled as she spoke, knowing she was right but not wanting to admit it. "Look, will you hand over the stupid bell or not?"

Nanabi glared down at him as one glares at an annoying gnat. "OK then. Since your ears aren't working, I guess I will have to use force to show you my superiority." Suddenly, she struck, her tails tearing off the fox Faunus' pants and revealing what was underneath.

(Well, he had to hit a hard boss at one point, and this was the first hard boss in the game.)

Jacob yelped and leapt back, his face beat red. "What the actual fuck!" Nanabi only grinned as she looked down at his now exposed privates. "Above average size. I will enjoy playing with it." Jacob only blushed deeper. "You're paying for a new pair of pants."

He was so embarrassed from both his lack of ability to react to her attack and the fact that his dick was now open for her to see. However, he had to ignore it for now. He struck at her, slashing her along her chest. She stumbled a small bit, surprised, her breasts bouncing a small bit as she stepped back, but nonetheless she looked no worse for wear.

He stared at her for a few seconds, not believing what he was seeing. She took his hit and didn't give a shit? Maybe she was a bit to powerful for him. He gripped his sword tightly, his knuckles turning white. He wasn't truly sure what to do.

Jacob wasn't given too much time to think, because after she recovered she rushed forward, knocking him down. She pushed his penis between her ample breasts, pushing them together and moving them up and down along his shaft. She gave his tip a small lick.

Jacob was shocked into allowing her to do it for a few seconds before shoving her off. He slowly stood up and attacked her, slashing her waist, but still doing no good.

Her tails swept his feet out from under him before she pinned him down with her hands, her tails working his shaft like a machine. She licked up the side of his cheek with a smile. "Come on. Become mine, fox boy." Jacob forced her off again, this time kneeing her in her soft underbelly.

She winced and jumped off him, showing a small bit of weakness. However, that weakness was all Jacob needed. He knew where he had to hit, but he wasn't sure how he would get there. While he was thinking, he didn't notice a leaf had appeared on her forehead, or the fact that magic was flowing around her.

Nanabi struck out one last time, her tails almost strangling Jacob's cock as they worked it. Jacob couldn't handle it anymore and came into the fluffy tails.

It was almost as if the tails absorbed the cum. She hummed happily. "You're mine now." She pushed him down to the floor, positioning herself over him. He looked down and saw her moist pussy above his cock. He looked away.

The monster chuckled. "Don't be shy. Your soon to be bride just wants to have some fun with you." And with that, she forced herself down. Her pussy felt warm, feeling like it changed to fit his cock in perfectly. She slowly moved, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

Slowly she started moving, her fox lower body moving forward and back, up and down, stimulating his dick like it had never been before. It almost felt like her pussy was slowly making him lose his mind through the stimulation.

Jacob squirmed underneath her. It was so humiliating, being raped by the person who beat him. She smiled. "Does the little hero enjoy his fiancée's cunt? Don't worry, you will be feeling more of it in the future."

Jacob gritted his teeth into what could almost be called a smirk. Suddenly Nanabi realized that it hadn't been her who had been draining him of power, she herself felt weaker. Like he had slowly been taking power away from her while she had been fucking him.

Jacob had been biding his time, squirming to slowly get a grip on his swords again the entire time. He swung, slicing Nanabi across her underbelly. She cried out in pain as she suddenly started to shrink, her humanoid torso becoming like that of a fox as she was sealed.

Jacob roughly pushed the fox off him and stood up. He glanced down at his torn jeans, wishing they were still in one piece. He only had one other thing he could wear as pants, and those were his pajamas. Plaid patterns on pants wouldn't exactly be a good idea in this time period, but it would be better than no pants at all.

He heard someone slither up behind him. "Alice, I do not want any of your snide comments right now. I am not in the best of moods."

Alice, ignoring that comment, said, "You are one of the dumbest people I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. You just let her rape you like that? Even if you did win, you still allowed a monster to rape you? How do you ever expect to get back home with those skills."

Jacob rounded on her. "I don't know, OK?! I don't know, and you really aren't helping, so please be quiet." She looked infuriated. "I think you need to be taught a lesson!"

Just as Jacob was sure he was going to be beaten into a pulp, the door behind him opened, revealing another kitsune. This one looked like she was twelve. However, when he saw her tails, he gasped. There was the maximum amount, nine.

She glanced down at the sealed kitsune before looking back at Jacob. She walked up to him before walking around him, examining him up and down. "You must have some skill to defeat Nanabi." She sniffed the air a few times before adding, "but I do wonder, why does it look and smell like she raped you before you defeated her?"

Alice slithered up until she was right beside him. "It's because he did. Even while he was being raped, however, he still somehow had enough strength to seal her."

The kitsune's eyebrows shot up. "Surprising indeed!" She giggled. "Though, I guess I wouldn't want Nanabi to have someone so cute all to herself." Jacob put his face in his hands. "You aren't going to try anything as well, are you? Because at this point I would probably just let you rape me. No point in trying to stop you."

She raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Even if you were at full strength you probably couldn't take me on. However, fear not. I am not going to try to rape you like my subordinates did." She held out a hand. "I am Tamamo. You must be Jacob. Granberia told me about you."

Jacob glanced down at the hand held out to him, and when he did, he noticed that, in her other hand, she held a strange bell. His eyes widened as he asked, "Is that the Poseidon's bell?"

She held it up and nodded. "Yes. Crossing the sea is so annoying with Alma Elma there, so I am taking this."

Jacob's eyes were fixated on the bell. "Is there anything I could do to get the bell?" Tamamo looked him up and down before saying, "Answer me some questions, then I might give you it. First things first, what are you?"

Jacob replied almost immediately, "A Faunus." "And what is that?" "Part human, part animal hybrid." The kitsune slowly sniffed again. "I don't think that's true. It's strange, but I am pretty sure that you are a kitsune." She peered into his eyes, every once in a while sniffing again, before she said, "No, you are a monster. Just one with magic surrounding him. Magic keeping your monster side from coming out."

She snapped her fingers, and Jacob fell to the ground. It felt like his body was changing. It all hurt. Almost like the very fibers of his being were changing. He looked up at her as he slowly lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was, "Sleep well, kitsune."

* * *

 **Holy fuck that took way to long to write. Anyhow, I am going to create two polls on my profile, if I can. One will be asking about the storyline I should follow. The two I am thinking of are one where it goes instantly into the battle with the angels after Jacob really pisses off Illias, and the other where Jacob still has to go through the motions of trying to get the spirits while in the world of Remnant in order to defeat the monster lord, who's castle has been moved to menagerie. The other one will be if y'all want gay porn of Jacob sucking people off for power. If you don't want to go vote in the poll or if it doesn't work because I am not the brightest star in the sky, then just put what you want in the comments.**

 **Also, please be gentle in the comments, since I did this story at 10:30 pm. I am still fine with whatever critisism you have, but if you find grammer errors, just tell me and don't be an ass. I am not functioning 100%**

 **Anyways, yet again, thanks for reading! Writing this has almost been therapeutic for me. Anyways, see you next chapter! Love, SilentAngel.**


End file.
